nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Megann Derrington - Teil 4
Teil 1 In Sturmwind geht alles seinen geregelten Gang. Cedric Goodfellow, der 16 jährige Gehilfe von Megann blickt um sich und seufzt. In einer Ecke stapeln sich die Päckchen und Pakete und in der anderen sind Briefe und Rollen fein säuberlich gestapelt. "Scheiße ... wie soll ich das nur ausgeliefert bekommen?", seufzt er und fährt sich durch die Haare, die wie immer so liegen, wie es ihnen gerade passt. Er war dazu über gegangen im Büro zu schlafen und bis spät in die Nacht zu arbeiten. Irgendwie hatte er sich das anders vorgestellt mit der Vertretung. Seufzend setzte er sich, zog seine Stiefel aus und machte sich daran ein Stück Leder über das Loch zu nageln, welches er sich gelaufen hatte. Leise sang er vor sich hin während er Schuhnagel um Schuhnagel ins Leder trieb. Gleich konnte seine Tour beginnen und dieses Mal hatte er eine richtig gute Stadtkarte dabei, damit er auch wirklich alle Gassen finden konnte. Zwar kannte er sich schon ganz gut in der Stadt aus, doch gab es auch Ecken in der Stadt wo er noch nie gewesen war zuvor. In den letzten Tagen hatte sich das allerdings geändert. Geändert hatte sich auch sein Gesicht. Zwart wuchs der Flaum an seinen Wangen und stolz hatte er sich in dem trüben Spiegel bewundert, den seine Mutter hatte. Dafür hatte er zwar einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf bekommen von seiner Mutter aber dennoch hatte sie ihm am Abend sein Leibgericht: Bohnen mit Speck aufgetischt. Cedric begutachtete sein Werk und prüfte, ob innen was von den Nägeln zu merken war. Zufrieden nickte er und zog sich die Schuhe über die nackten Füße. Erneut nickte er, als er den Unterschied merkte, griff sich dann die erste Postladung und steckte sie in die große Ledertasche mit dem geflügelten Löwen vorne drauf. "Dann wollen wir mal". Voll bepackt, mit Tasche und drei Päckchen ging er aus dem Raum und schloß sorgfältig hinter sich die Türe ab. Der Morgen graute über Sturmwind als sich Cedric einer neuen Herausforderung stellte. Etliche Meilen entfernte saß Megann am Lagerfeuer und aß das Frühstück, welches sie von dem Goblin erstanden hatte. Der Sumpf gab preis, dass es hier tödliche Gefahren gab, als eine Raubkatze in der Dunkelheit des Waldes knurrte und eine andere ihr antwortete. Unbeeindruckt löffelte Megann den Früchtebrei mit Körnern drinnen. Genuß war etwas anderes, aber es war sättigend und darauf kam es an. Bisher war die Reise ganz gut verlaufen. Es gab ein kleines Gerangel mit einer riesenhaften Spinne, die wohl gedacht hatte, das jene kleine Person eine gute Mahlzeit abgeben würde. Meg's "Giftstachel" hatte sie jedoch eines anderen belehrt und so war es die Spinne, die wohl das Mahl einer anderen geworden war und nicht Megann und ihr Widder. Die Krähe hatte sie nochmal gesehen. Doch war sie nie so nahe gekommen, dass sie hätte erkennen können, ob es vielleicht die Krähe war, die sie ab und an fütterte. Megann's Gedanken schweiften kurz zu Cedric ab und sie fragte sich erneut, ob der Bursche es schaffen würde, den Laden zu schmeißen. "Wenn nicht, dann werd ich das früh genug wissen", dachte sie sich abschließend und schob den Gedanken an ihn weg. "Seid ihr soweit?" kam es schnarrend von der Seite und Meg drehte den Kopf zu dem Goblin, den sie am Abend vorher getroffen hatte. "Ja", antwortete sie, stellt die Schüssel vor den Wirt und erhob sich. "Wir werden dann in 5 Minuten aufbrechen. Nicht früher und nicht später!" erklärte ihr der Händler und deutete auf die kleine Karawane mit Packtieren. "Ich werde fertig sein", antwortete Megann und nickte dem grünen Winzling zu. Teil 2 Megann hielt den Kopf des Orcs in der Hand, der sie kurz zuvor noch mit grunzenden, hohlen Worten abschlachten wollte, wie eine Hyjäne. "Maul zu voll genommen, grüner Abschaum" sagte sie ruhig, lächelte und warf den Kopf zum Körper des Orcs auf den Boden, dann drehte sie sich um und blickte auf den anderen grünen Abschaum mit dem sie reiste. "So, der Weg ist also ungefährlich?" sagte sie ruhig und wischte sich demonstrativ das Blut von der Klinge. Der Händler mit dem sie reiste und der eine sichere und problemlose Reise versichert hatte hob die Hände leicht und legte ein "ich kann dir alles verkaufen Lächeln auf". "Aber, aber, Miss. Wie hätten wir das ahnen können, wir sind nur harmlose Händler!" Sie wußte, das er log, aber jetzt zu argumentieren wäre genauso sinnbefreit, wie einem Zwerg das Bierbrauen erklären zu wollen. Somit schob Megann ihre Klinge wieder in die lederne Scheide und blickte den Goblin an. "Ich hoffe, dass wir nicht noch mehr solche Überraschungen erleben werden. Und jetzt voran. Das Blut hier wird bald die Wildtiere anlocken und wer weiß was sonst noch." Die Goblins nickten und packten ihren verletzten Kumpanen mit auf ein Packtier, bevor sie dann weiter ritten. Das Dickicht des Sumpfes hatte sie bald verschluckt und so leise wie möglich bahnten sie sich einen Weg entlang der Gebirgskette. Megann seufzte innerlich ob ihrer Entscheidung sich diesem Trupp anzuschließen, doch als sie erfahren hatte, dass der andere Zugang Richtung Burg Nethergarde, derzeit durch einen massiven Erdrutsch versperrt war und es dort nur vor Orcs wimmelte, hatte sie diese Entscheidung getroffen. Von der Küste fuhre ein Goblinschiff gen Tanaris ab und ihr wurde zugesichert, dass ein Zwischenstop kein Problem sei. Wie der Zufall es so wollte, hätte der Händler, den sie nun begleitete gute Kontakte zu dem Kapitän des Schiffes. "Wollen wir es hoffen", dachte Megann und tätschelte sanft Hannibal. Teil 3 "Es ist mir verdammt noch eins egal, was der Händler ihnen versprochen hat. Wir halten nicht in Surwich!" brummt ihr der Kapitän entgegen. "Ist das Euer letztes Wort?" fragt Megann noch einigermaßen höflich und bereut es sogleich, dass sie ihm nicht einfach die Kehle aufschlitzen konnte, wie diesem widerlichen Orc von gestern. Zwei Mal waren sie noch überfallen worden. Zwei Mal hatte sei den Händlern die Ärsche gerettet. Der grünhäutige, verschlagen blickende Goblinkapitän lächelt sie mit einem Goldzahngrinsen an. "Nun, vielleicht gäbe es da was ..." sagt er und lässt seinen schmierigen Blick über ihren Körper schweifen. Megann schüttelt sich innerlich ab lässt nach außen keine Regung zu. "Und das wäre?" fragt sie trocken. Der Kapitän schaut sie wieder an und vielleicht lag es am Funkeln in ihren Augen, dass er kurz einen Schritt zurück machte. "Schwächling" notiert sich Megann im Geiste und behält den Blick bei. Leise brummelt der Goblin vor sich hin und spuckt dann über die Reling. "Fein, fein. Ich werde an Surwich vorbeisegeln, wie ihr da hinkommt ist mir egal. Ich werde nicht dort ankern, habt ihr mich verstanden?" Megann nickt und zeigt keine Spur von Regung. "Verstanden, Kapitän" sagt sie trocken und grinst innerlich. "Gut, dann macht die Überfahrt 4 Goldstücke!" erwidert der Halsabschneider von einem Kapitän und lässt erneut den Goldzahn blitzen. "4 Goldstücke" antwortet Megann mit einem Nicken, dreht sich um und will nach ihren Münzen kramen. "Und das Zottelvieh bleibt hier!" brummt der Kapitän noch. Megann hebt den Kopf und schaut zu Hannibal der unten vor der Ladeplanke steht. "Das ist mein Reittier", antwortet Megann und dreht sich erneut zum Kapitän um. "Und wenn es Euer Bock wäre ..." setzt der Kapitän an und wird durch eine Hand an seiner Gurgel am weiterreden gehindert. Megann ist sich durchaus der plötzlichen Stille an Deck bewußt, eine Hand fest um die Klinge, welche sie dem Kapitän an den Kehlkopf hält, schaut sie ihn eindringlich an. "Ihr dreckiger, kleiner Widerling. Verhaltet Euch weiter so mir gegenüber und ich werde Euch in kleinen Stücken auf der Meeresoberfläche für die Haie verteilen. Habt ihr mich verstanden?" spricht sie leise und sehr ruhig. "Ihr würdet sterben" kiekst der Kapitän. "Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher" erwidert sie beinahe sanft. Der Grünton des Kapitäns wird um einige Nuancen blasser und um sie herum beginnt wieder geschäftiges Treiben. Die Seeleute kannten Bluffer und sie wussten auch genau, wenn ernst wurde. Megann hatte sich gerade die Überfahrt versaut, doch wenn sie ehrlich war, wollte sie von Anfang an nicht wirklich mit einem Schiff fahren. "Und da ihr der Kapitän seid und mit den Händlern unter einer Decke steckt, schuldet ihr mir für den Geleitschutz Eurer Händler ... und leugnet nicht, dass es nicht Eure Händler sind, ich hab Euch nämlich gesehen vorher ... einen Betrag von ... " Megann blickt kurz überlegend und lächelt dann "... 17 Goldstücken". Der Kapitän öffnet seinen Mund doch kommt nicht zum reden, als Megann erneut ansetzt. "Wenn ihr nicht zahlt. Die Orcs sind sicherlich sehr erfreut, ein Schiff zu versenken, welches die Mörder ihrer Kumpanen beherbergt. Schließlich währe es ja gegen die Ehre", spricht sie zuckersüß. "Damit kommt ihr nicht durch", knurrt der Goblin. "Das wollen wir sehen. Gebt mir das Geld. Ich weiß, dass ihr einen prallen Beutel unter der Jacke habt", sagte sie mit einem leichten Kopfnicken. "Dreckige Hure", war das letzte was der Kapitän äußerte bevor sein Kopf mit überraschendem Blick über das Deck rollt. Megann dreht sich kampfbereit zur Mannschaft um. Der Hut des Kapitäns wird von einem Goblin mit schwarzen Haaren und einem Nasenring aufgehoben. Er setzt ihn sich auf, ruckt den Hut richtig und spuckt dann auf den Kopf. "Füttert die Haie", kommandiert er und prompt wird der Kopf von einem weiteren Goblin gepackt und weit über Bord geworfen. Zwei weitere Mannschaftsmitglieder haben derweil eine Spur von Blut hinter sich hergezogen, als sie den Körper des ehemaligen Kapitäns über Bord gezogen und über die Reling geworfen haben. Der neue Kapitän geht leicht auf Megann zu. "Ihr habt uns einen großen Gefallen erwiesen. Ich bin, Kapitän Schwarzlocke und das ist mein Schiff", spricht der Goblin sie laut und deutlich an. Die Mannschaft hinter dem Kapitän jubelt und Megann, die mit einem Kampf gerechnet hatte, hat alle Mühe sich ihre Überraschung nicht ansehen zu lassen. "Das Schwein hat mich beim Spiel abgezockt und ich bin mir sicher, dass es getürkt war. Wir wollten auf der Fahrt ... eh sowas machen. Aber nun gut" sagte er und reibt sich die Hände geschäftsmännisch. "Für Eure Hilfe nehmen wir Euch und den Widder mit und ankern in Surwich. Ihr müsst auch nichts für die Überfahrt zahlen und somit sind wir quitt", fährt er fort, spuckt sich in die Handinnenfläche und streckt sie aus. Megann nickt, steckt ihre Waffen weg, spuckt sich in die Hand und schlägt ein. "Deal", sagt sie laut und deutlich. Teil 4 Noch nicht ganz ausgeschlafen, tappert Megann die Stufen im Gasthof herunter und schaut sich um. Schmerzhaft erinnerte hier so vieles an zu Hause, dass es ihr einen Stich versetzte. Sie haben gestern vor Surwich geankert und zwar genau so lange, wie Megann von Bord war und ein paar Waren die Besitzer gewechselt hatten. Meg hatte für Hannibal einen guten Platz im Stall des Gasthauses gefunden und sich dann selber eine Unterkunft besorgt. Ihr Akzent hatte ihr ein großes Hallo beschert und es ging nicht lange, das saß der kleine Ort beisammen und trank mit Megann auf eine weitere Tochter aus Gilneas, die überlebt hatte. Es war ausgelassen gewesen, doch Megann hatte während der Feier schon erfahren, dass ihr Information sie umsonst hier her geschickt hatte. Weder ihr Bruder, noch ein anderes Mitglied der Familie lebte hier oder ist gesehen worden. Megann stricht sich durch das volle, rabenschwarze Haar und setzt sich an den Tisch. "Porridge, Schätzchen?" kam es von hinter der Theke her und Megann drehte den Kopf und lächelte der Wirtsfrau zu. "Gerne, Ma'am" antwortete sie und bekam kurz darauf eine verlockend duftende Schale mit Porridge vor sich hingestellt. Dazu gab es Tee und eine Apfel. Erneut überkam sie ein Gefühl des Heimwehs. Wie sie ihr zu Hause vermisste. Sie begann still das Porridge zu löffeln und schaute sich immer mal um. Die Kinder der Wirtin spielten draussen ein Spiel welches auch Megann als Kind gespielt hatte. Mit Mehl waren Kästchen auf den Boden gestreut und die Kinder sangen einen Reim und hüpften durch die Kästchen. "Hast du auch Kinder?" fragte die Wirtin plötzlich hinter ihr. Megann, die so in ihren Gedanken versunken gewesen war, zuckte leicht zusammen. "...Nein..." antwortete Megann und trank einen Schluck vom Tee. Die Wirtin nickte und blickte auf die kleine Person runter. "Wird schon noch, Schätzchen. Jetzt muss ich aber wieder in die Küche. Lass nur alles stehen, wenn du fertig bist." Megann nickte und aß weiter. "Kann ich Proviant kaufen?" rief sie nach einer Weile in die Küche. Es rumpelte kurz, bevor die Wirtin um die Ecke schaute. "Was willste denn mit Proviant? Das nächste Postschiff kommt erst in drei Tagen." "Solange werde ich nicht hierbleiben. Ich reise heute noch ab", antwortete Meg und erhob sich. "Abreisen?" Die Wirtin kam aus der Küche und wischte sich ihre mehligen Hände an der Schürze ab. "Kindchen, du kannst nicht abreisen. Da draussen ist es gefährlich!" Megann fasste nach oben zu ihren Haaren und band sie sich zu einem Pferdeschwanz weg, dann grinste sie die Wirtin an. "Ich weiß." Die Wirting schüttelte bekümmert den Kopf. "Kindchen, Kindchen. Du willst wohl drauf gehen, was? Benebelt dir die Trauer das Hirn?" "Weder noch. Ich hab nur eine Arbeit die auf mich wartet und ich kann ja nicht ewig rumreisen, nicht?" Das schien die Wirtin durchaus zu verstehen und nickte dann nach einer Weile, gefolgt von einem Kopfschütteln. "Wie de meinst, Kindchen. Ich mach dir Proviant fertig. Du kannst mal raus gehen zu Hugh, der große bärtige am Stall, der soll dir sagen, wie du von hier am besten weg kommst." Megann nickte dankbar und wandte sich dann ab. So sah sie nicht, wie die Wirtin kopfschüttelnd in die Küche zurück ging. Megann schloß leise die Türe hinter sich und schaute sich auf dem Hof um. Teil 5 Die letzten Tage war Megann meist in der Nacht gereist. Hanniball's Füße waren umwickelt worden mit einer festen Lage an Stoff und sie hatte ihn mit dem Drüsensekret einer Hyäne eingerieben, um Wildtiere von ihm fernzuhalten. Etliche Male hatte sie befürchtet, dass sie entweder von dreckigen Ogern entdeckt werden würde, oder von Orcs. Einmal hatte sie ihre Waffen nutzen müssen. Der Orc, der fast in sie reingerannt wäre, hatte sich sicherlich einen anderen Ausgang gewünscht, doch so hatte er den Aasgeiern als Frass gedient. Nun stand Megann zwischen hohen Felsen und blickte den schmalen Weg nach oben, der sie durch das Gebirge bringen sollte, konnte sie der Karte glauben, die sie von Hugh bekommen hatte. Hugh war ein fescher Gilneer und hatte offensichtliches Interesse an Megann bekundet. Sie grinste als sie an den großen, bärtigen Hugh denken musste, der ihr versucht hatte mit seinen schönen, braunen Augen den Kopf zu verdrehen. Uninteressant war er keines Wegs gewesen. Sein Funkeln in den Augen hatten ein heißblütiges Wesen gezeigt und er wäre sicherlich eine Wucht zwischen den Laken gewesen. Doch es fehlte etwas und so hatte sie ihn leider enttäuschen müssen. Megann faltete die Karte zusammen, steckte sie weg und schaute sich nochmals um. "Keine Zeit für Träumereien, Hannibal", sagte sie dann leise und tätschelte Hannibal's Hals. Der Widder wirkte immer noch leicht eingeschnappt, wegen der stinkenden Behandlung von vor ein paar Tagen. Erneut schmunzelte Megann und bückte sich da. "Bleib still, ich nehm dir die Stoffe ab und dann mein Guter brauchen wir viel Glück und deine sichere Trittweise", murmelte sie sanft und im typischen Sing-Sang von Gilneas dem Widder zu. Hannibal blieb ruhig stehen und blickte seine kleine Reiterin an. Kurze Zeit später waren die Hufe frei von Stoffen und die Stoffe sorgfältig in einer Satteltasche verstaut. Megann zog sich in den bequemen Sattel hoch und schaut erneut um sich. Es dämmerte bereits und mit einem leisen Schnalzen trieb sie Hannibal an. Der Widder machte sich mühelos an den Aufstieg. Sollte die Karte stimmen, so würde sie der Weg direkt zum Pass führen. Teil 6 Müde lässt sich Megann in das Bett fallen. Immerhin hatte sie noch ein Bett bekommen. Sie hatte kurz überlegt gehabt den Weg nach Sturmwind durchzureiten. Doch sowohl Hannibal als auch sie waren beide erschöpft gewesen. Der Weg durchs Gebirge und der anschließende Abstieg und Weg über den Pass waren anstrengend gewesen. Immerhin hatten sie es überlebt. Zwar waren sie einem hungrigen Oger nur knapp entkommen, doch lag sie jetzt lebend und müde in einem Bett. Hannibal hatte sich gleich auf das Heu gestürzt und würde es sich sicherlich auch schon gemütlich gemacht haben. Megann kickte die Stiefel aus, legte ihr Gürtelmesser griffbereit und hing ihre anderen Waffen an den Bettpfosten. Man wusste ja nie. Dunkelhain beherbergte manch windige Gestalt. Morgen würde sie wieder in Sturmwind sein. Hoffentlich gab es ihr Geschäft noch und hoffentlich hatte Cedric gute Arbeit geleistet. Sie war gespannt, ob Fayren da sein würde. Lange war sie weg gewesen. Hatte er gewartet oder sich doch wen anderes ins Bett gezogen? Morgen würde sie es wissen. Morgen, dachte sie noch und schlief mit einem Lächeln ein. Teil 7 Es war schon später am Morgen als Megann die Augen öffnete. Von der Straße her drang die übliche Kakophonie an Lauten nach oben. Ein auf und ab der Stimmen und Geräusche der Altstadt. Megann streckte sich und gähnte laut. Sie hatte göttlich geschlafen. Nur kurz war sie am frühen Morgen wach geworden, als er sich aus ihrem Bett geschält hatte. "Hmm?" hatte sie gebrummt und ihn mit schweren Lidern angeblickt. Er hatte gelächelt, sich kurz übergewaschen und sie hatte ihm dabei zugesehen. Kurz hatte sie überlegt, ihn vom Waschen abzubringen und genau da wieder anzusetzen, wo sie irgendwann in der Nacht aufgehört hatten, doch dann war sie viel zu müde dafür. "Schlaf weiter!" hatte er mit amüsierter Stimme gesagt und ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn gedrückt. "Mein Schlüssel ..." "Hab ich schon!" hatte er geantwortet und war kaum zu Türe raus, da schlummerte Megann bereits wieder. Die schwarzen Haare breiteten sich zerwühlt auf dem Kissen aus und ein Fuß lugte unter der Decke hervor. Erneute gähnte Megann und schlug dann die Decke zurück. Sie grinste als sie das Seidentuch entdeckte, welches auf der Matratze lag. Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung stieg sie aus dem Bett und begann kurz darauf das Zimmer in Ordnung zu bringen. Sie hatten es wirklich genossen endlich mal richtig Zeit miteinander zu haben. Waren die letzten Tage seit ihrer Ankunft doch eher geprägt gewesen von der Winterhauchgeschäftigkeit. Hatte man einen Post Express, so bedeutete dies gerade zu jener Zeit verdammt viel Arbeit. Zwar klingelte ihre Kasse sehr glücklich, doch schmerzten die Beine und Füße und man konnte sich fast nicht retten vor Arbeit. Cedric leistete hervorragende Arbeit und übernahm die Hälfte der Stadt. Die andere Hälfte viel ihr zu und dann noch die Auslieferungen nach Eisenschmiede, Elwynn und Rotkamm. Eine Woche war das so gegangen, dann hatte sie eine zusätzliche Kraft eingestellt. Der Mann von ihrer Freundin Liz hatte einen Vetter und jener erledigte nun die Auslieferungen außerhalb der Stadt. Megann schüttelte die Bettdecke aus und legte beide Kopfkissen zum Auslüften auf die Fensterbank. Heute hatte sie endlich mal ausschlafen können und das nur, weil Fay ihr angeboten hatte ihre Schicht zu laufen heute morgen und für die nächsten Morgen auch. Sie grinste und bückte sich, um einen ihrer Stiefel unter dem Bett hervorzuziehen. Hinter ihr öffnete sich leise die Türe. "Weib, ich werd noch gläubig, wenn ich dich so anblicke", kam es rauh von der Türe her und ein schwerer Gegenstand viel zu Boden. Megann drehte den Kopf und lächelte zu ihm hoch. "Geh pfleglich mit meiner Tasche um", sagte sie mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. Die Türe fiel ins Schloß. "Scheiß auf die Tasche", antwortete er leicht heiser und im Nähertreten fiel der Gürtel zu Boden. Einige Zeit später saßen sie am Tisch und genoßen das späte Frühstück. Teil 8 Die Stadt lag still unter ihr. So friedlich wirkte das Gewusel in den Gassen von hier oben. Megann blickte von der Anhöhe auf die Stadt hinunter und biss in einen Apfel. Sie war bereits früh aufgestanden. Hatte ihn noch verabschiedet und war dann kurz ins Büro gegangen und hatte Cedric eine Nachricht hinterlassen, dass sie heute frei nehmen würde und vielleicht am Abend noch ein paar Auslieferungen durchführen würde. Dann hatte sie sich auf dem Markt zwei Äpfel, eine Pastete und in ihren Rucksack gesteckt, der bereits gut gefüllt aussah. Sie hatte sich dann noch den Wasserbeutel am Brunnen aufgefüllt und war mit festen Schritten gen Nordhain gewandert. Im Nordhain-Tal angekommen wandte sie sich nach links den Bergen zu und suchte sich die ideale Aufstiegsstelle. Es war am späten Vormittag, als sie endlich den Punkt erreicht hatte, der ihr vorgeschwebt war. Sie hatte einen perfekten Überblick über die Stadt. Unter ihr sah sie Wachen über die Zinnen der Burg patroullieren als sie sich erst einmal den Apfel gönnte. Stille und keine Menschenseele war hier oben. Sie war länger schon nicht mehr bergsteigen gewesen und heute hatte sie die notwendige Energie dafür verspürt. Ebenso für eine andere Tätigkeit, die sie schon ewig nicht mehr gemacht hatte. Megann griff in ihren Rucksack und zog ein eigentümliches Gerät aus Holz hervor. Sie begann es aufzuklappen und stellte es dann vor sich. Ihr Blick fixierte die Zinnen und sie richtete das Gerät präzise aus. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre sinnnlichen Lippen als sie die perfekte Ausrichtung gefunden hatte. Sie griff erneut in den Rucksack und holte den Rest heraus, den sie benötigen würde. Sie füllte etwas Wasser von ihrem Schlauch in einen Becher. Statt daraus zu trinken tunkte sie einen Pinsel hinein und begann dann zu malen. So saß sie und malte, Strich für Strich und Stunde um Stunde verging. Nur mal unterbrochen, um die Pastete und den weiteren Apfel zu verspeisen und dann weiter zu malen. Der letzte Pinselstrich saß und Megann beschaute sich ihr Werk: Sie nickte, lehnte sich zurück und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem Wasserschlauch. "Das macht sich doch ganz gut in meinem Büro!" sagte sie zu sich selbst und lächelte zufrieden. Gut eine Stunde später. Die Farben waren getrocknet und das Bild sorgfältig in Tücher gehüllt, machte sich Megann wieder an den Abstieg. Dieses Mal wählte sie die Route, die sie an den See hinter der Burg führen sollte. Teil 9 Die Turmuhr schlug 2 Uhr in der Nacht und der Nachtwächer lief durch die Gassen. "Es ist 2 Uhr und alles ist ruhig". Megann verkniff sich ein Schmunzeln, als der Wächter unter ihr vorbei lief. Es war wirklich relativ ruhig gewesen. Sie hatte nur ein paar Pärchen gesehen, die sich im Schatten der Nacht vergnügten. Zwei Banditen, die einem betrunkenen Edelmann nachstellten und ihn sicherlich schon längst seiner Börse beraubt hatten und der Ringe und Ketten, die er wahrscheinlich trug. Wenn er klug war hatte er ihnen alles gegeben und somit sein Blut geschont. Es war heute nicht ihre Aufgabe unvorsichtige Betrunkene zu eskortieren. Heute Nacht hatte sie eine andere Aufgabe zu erledigen. Leise huschte Megann über die Dächer. Kein Ziegel wackelte und die Schritte waren so schnell vorüber, dass es wie Balkenknarren klingen würde. Schnell war sie durch die Schatten ins Magierviertel gekommen und befand sich kurz vor ihrem Ziel. Das Haus eine Magiers, der sich wohl keine Freunde gemacht hatte in der Welt des Untergrunds. Megann mochte es nicht sich mit Magiern abzugeben, es bestand immer die Gefahr von Zeitverzerrungen, Zauberfallen oder irgendwelcher Monster, die den Magus beschützten. Der Preis für die Zustellung dieses besonderen Päckchens war also ziemlich hoch gewesen. Aber solange der Auftraggeber zahlte, war ihr das egal. Megann setzte sich an den Rand des Daches und blickte auf das Haus in dem der Magier wohnte. Ein Mann mittleren Alters mit leichtem Fettansatz am Bauch und einer beginnenden Glatze. Sie hatte ihm heute Morgen einen Brief zustellen wollen, der eigentlich für das Nachbarhaus bestimmt war. Alleine um ihn zu sehen. Sie mochte ihn nicht. Das lag wohl an seinen Augen die so gierig blickten, als er noch dachte er hätte einen jungen Burschen vor sich und seine Lippen, die an eine aufgeplatzte Nacktschnecke erinnerten. Widerlich, das war das Wort, welches ihr in den Kopf schoß. Als sie wieder in das Büro der Derrington Post zurückkam, teilte sie Cedric sofort für eine neue Route ein. Sie wollte nicht, dass der Junge jemals nur in die Nähe dieses Lustknabernliebhabers kam. "2 Uhr und eine halbe, und alles ist ruhig", kam es entfernt vom Nachtwächter und Meg lächelte. Darauf hatte sie gewartet. Ihr Auftraggeber hatte gewollt, dass das Päckchen zwischen 2 Uhr 30 und kurz vor 3 ausgeliefert wird. Wieso? Hatte sie nicht gefragt. Megann stellte keine zu vielen Fragen, wenn es nicht notwendig war. Also hangelte sie sich an der Dachkante entlang und liess dann über einem Balkenvorsprung los, so dass sie federnd auf dem Holz zum stehen kam. Megann holte eine Schachtel hervor und öffnete sie. Ein leise surrendes Bällchen kam herausgeschwebt und leuchtete milchig. Sie hatte es von einem Magier erstanden und es stellte ein Magierdetekor dar. Diese Gerätchen hatte ihr schon manch böse Überraschung erspart. Das Bällchen surrte die Fenster ab und wurde leicht rosa, dann pink und dann blinkte es kurz, bevor es ganz ausging. Mit Spannung beobachtete Megann, wie das Bällchen sich zu verflüchtigen schien und nun ein Waber gen Fenster glitt. Die Luft schien leicht zu erzittern, es knisterte und mit einem leisen Klack, ging das Fenster dann auf. Megann steckte die Schachtel weg. Die Magie des Bällchens war aufgebraucht und es würde nicht mehr zurückkommen. Dafür jedoch hatte sie das Sicherheitssystem der Fenster ausgeschaltet und Megann konnte nun zumindest zum Fenster gelangen. Ein in bestest, leichtes und anschmiegendes Leder gehüllter Fuß tastete sich nach dem Fensterbrett und schmale, ebenfalls in schwarzes Leder gehüllte, Finger tasteten nach Ritzen im Mauerwerk. Meg schob sich langsam zum Fenster hin und bückte sich. Sie spähte hinein. Kein Laut, kein Tier, kein Mensch. Meg schob das Fenster ein Stückchen weiter auf. Sie lauschte. War das grad ein Knarren von Holzdielen gewesen? Stille. Nur das Blut rauschte gleichmäßig in ihren Ohren. Irgendwo bellte ein Hund. Megann zog noch eine Schachtel hervor. Das war das Päckchen welches sie ausliefern sollte. Was darin war, wusste sie nicht. Irgendwie hatte sie kein gutes Gefühl. Es schien zu ruhig da drin und etwas hielt sie davon ab, ihr Bein ins Innere zu strecken, um das Päckchen irgendwo zu platzieren. Megann blickte auf das Päckchen in ihren Händen und dann wieder nach Innen. Da, war das ein Schatten gewesen? "Scheiß drauf", dachte sie sich, schob das Fenster noch weiter auf, holte aus und warf das Päckchen in den Raum hinein. Was dann geschah, geschah in einem Bruchteil von Sekunden. Die Schwärze des Raumes schien lebendig zu werden und wie ein Tier sprang es der Bewegung hinterher. Es umschloß das Päckchen und rot glühende Augen wandten sich dann dem Fenster zu. "Scheiße", dachte Meg und vergeudete keine Zeit. Sie ließ sich rückwärts in die Gasse unter sich fallen. So sah sie nicht mehr, wie ein helles Licht aus dem Päckchen zu scheinen schien. Meg sah nur noch die Pflastersteine auf denen sie aufkam und nahm dann die Beine in die Hände. Sie rannte im Schutz der Schatten und blieb auch nicht stehen, als der Knall einer Explosion die Nacht erfüllte. Meg schob sich zwischen zwei Häuser und drängte sich die schmale Lücke hindurch, bis sie in einer anderen Gasse ankam. Lichter gingen an und Menschen riefen. Schon hörte sie die charakteristischen Schritte von Wachen, die sich dem Geschehen näherten. Sie wartete ab und huschte dann weiter. Meg hatte sich für den Weg durch die Trümmer der alten Kaserne entschieden. Ohne Probleme gelangte sie wieder zurück. Erst als sie in normaler Kleidung und abgeschminkt auf der Straße stand erlaubte sie sich einen Blick gen Magierviertel. Es schien nicht zu brennen. Sie hatte ihren Auftrag erledigt, das Päckchen abgeliefert und würde den Preis für die Auslieferung morgen entgegennehmen. Vielleicht würde sie noch einen Aufschlag verlangen. Das musste sie sich noch überlegen. Langsam schlenderte sie zurück in ihre Behausung. Teil 10 Die Vögel zwitscherten im Palmendach über ihr und der sanfte Wind wehte eine leichte Brise über ihre Haut. Megann lag dösig im Schatten einer Dattelpalme und lauschte dem Rauschen der Wellen, die an den Strand rollten. Es fühlte sich herrlich an. Die Wärme, die Sonne, die männlichen Hände auf ihrer Haut die sanft ihren Rücken eincremten. "Weißt du eigentlich, dass du einen bezaubernden Hintern hast?", raunte ihr die Männerstimme ins Ohr. Meg schmunzelte, hob leicht ihren Kopf an und antwortete mit einem leichten Grinsen. "Sicher weiß ich das ..." Sein sonores Lachen schickte ihr erneut einen Schwall Schmetterlinge in den Bauch. "Dreh dich um", raunte er ihn zu und klapste ihr auf den gebräunten Hintern. "Ey, sei ein wenig zärtlicher zu mir", murrte sie spielerisch und rollte sich auf den Rücken. Das Sonnenlicht blendete sie, so dass sie ihn nicht wirklich erkennen konnte. Doch sie benötigte keinen Schatten, um zu wissen wie er aussah. Ihre Augen glitten zu seinen schlanken Händen, die zärtlich über ihren Bauch streichelten und Zentimeter für Zentimeter liebkosten. "Wie sehr ich dich liebe ... ", hauchte er zärtlich. Megann's Herz schlug schneller. "Ich liebe dich", antwortete sie ihm und streckte eine Hand aus, um über seine Bauchmuskeln zu streicheln. So sanft war seine Haut, so spürbar lebendig. Seine Streicheleinheiten wurden intensiver und ihr Atem ging schneller. Im gleißenden Licht der Sonne neigte er sich zu ihr herunter und lächelte ihr zu. "Du bist mein Ein und Alles, Liebste. Mein Licht", murmelte er in ihr Ohr und knabberte sanft an der Stelle in ihrer Halsbeuge. Megann stöhnte und wand sich leicht unter seinen Liebkosungen. Doch er dachte gar nicht daran aufzuhören. Zärtlich und auffordernd küsste und streichelte er ihre Haut. Liebkoste jeden Zentimeter und flüsterte ihr zärtliche Namen zu. Ihr Puls ging schneller und jede Faser ihres Seins kribbelte. Sanft umschlung sie ihn mit ihren schlanken Beinen und legte die Arme um ihn. "Wie sehr ich dich liebe", raunte sie ihm zu und er lachte mit ihr, packte sie und drehte sie herum. Der Boden gab unter ihr nach und unsanft schlug Megann auf dem Boden ihres Zimmers auf. "Verfluchte Scheiße!" stöhnte sie und rieb sich mit aufgerissenen Augen die Schulter. Die Zimmertüre wurde aufgerissen und Fayren steckte den Kopf ins Zimmer. "Alles noch dran?" meinte er und erfasste die Situation mit einem Augenzwinkern. "Hmpf", brummte Megann und rappelte sich vom Holzboden hoch. Das Bettlaken war noch immer um ihre Beine geschlungen und bedeckte nur notdürftig ihre von Natur aus leicht gebräunte Haut. "Verlockend", raunte Fayren und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen. Megann hatte überhaupt keinen Kopf und Sinn dafür und bruddelte recht unfeine Schimpfwörter vor sich hin, während sie versuchte, sich aus dem Gewirr des Lakens zu befreien. Leise schloß Fay die Türe als er sich wohl wissend lieber wieder zurück zog und sie alleine ließ. Endlich hatte sie es geschafft und pfefferte das Laken auf das Bett. Ihre Augen funkelten und mit einer wütenden Geste raufte sie ihr rabenschwarzes Haar. Sie seufzte ergeben und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Wieso nur träumte sie immer noch von Lesther? Und wieso war es immer so lebhaft und lebendig, als wäre er noch bei ihr. Wieso? Megann drängte den Kummer fort, der sich ihres Herzen bemächtigen wollte und machte sich fertig, damit sie die Nachmittagsschicht übernehmen konnte. Lesther war tot ... Er lebte nicht mehr, wie auch ihre Eltern und ihr Bruder. Lesther war tot. Wie konnte es auch anders sein ... Sicher war er tot ... Nach all den Jahren ... Teil 11 Der laue Frühlingswind pfiff durch die frühmorgendlichen Gassen Sturmwinds und Megann genoss es, zu so früher Stunde durch die Gassen zu gehen. Ihr Weg führte sie zum Marktplatz, wo sie einen Sack Äpfel, frisches Brot, Käse und ein gut in der Hand liegendes Messer kaufte. Das Messer hatte sie vor Wochen schon in Auftrag gegeben und sollte ein Geschenk werden. Die Lederscheide war aus weichem, schwarzen Leder und würde dem Messer den perfekten Halt geben. Megann hatte sehr genau ausgewählt und sich das Messer auch einiges kosten lassen, es würde perfekt in der Hand des neuen Besitzers liegen. Summend erstand sie noch ein paar gefüllte Teigtaschen, sowie eine Tonflasche mit Kürbissaft. Sie war ganz guter Laune, obwohl sie seit gestern Abend sehr am grübeln war. Einerseits ging ihr der Kuss durch den Kopf, der so nicht geplant gewesen war, aber irgendwie unausweichlich irgendwann hatte kommen müssen. Diese Lippen und die Vorahnung, wie es sein müsste, den Kuss leidenschaftlicher zu vertiefen, das ging ihr nicht aus dem Sinn. Als würde sie genau diese Lippen kennen. Erneut schob Megann die Szene vor ihrem inneren Auge davon und dachte dann daran, was ihr Fayren noch erzählt hatte. Sie war schon gespannt darauf, was er noch reden wollte. Jetzt schlummerte er noch tief und fest. Er hatte es noch nicht einmal mitbekommen, wie sie aufgestanden war, sich gewaschen und angezogen hatte und dann aus dem Zimmer geschlichen war. Sicherlich würde er immer noch schlafen, wenn sie gleich wieder zurück wäre. Hätte Megann eine Küche, dann würde sie frische Eier und Speck braten und einen starken Kaffee aufsetzen. Der Duft würde ihn sicherlich mit jenem bezaubernden, verschlafenen Gesicht die Treppe hinunter bringen. Megann lächelte bei dem Gedanken vor sich hin und kaufte noch einen Strauß Wildblumen. Schließlich war es Frühling und ihre Kammer konnte mal ein wenig Aufhübschung vertragen. Mit den Einkäufen im Flechtkorb ging Megann summend durch die Gassen der Altstadt zurück und nickte hier und da bekannten Gesichtern zu. Gut über ein Jahr war sie nun in der Stadt und die Leute kannten, die kleine und meist freundliche Botin vom Derrington Post-Express. Sie warf einem bettelenden, beinlosen Jüngling einen Apfel zu und zwinkerte. Der junge Mann zwinkerte zurück. Beide wussten sie, dass er sonst quicklebendige Beine hatte und rennen konnte wie eine Katze. Megann hatte die Stadt liebgewonnen und es schien als hätte Sturmwind dies auch. Teil 12 Keine Auslieferungen. Kein Brief, keine Päckchen ... nichts. Megann räkelte sich zwischen den Laken und lächelte vor sich hin. Sie liebte diese Tage. Irgendwann als die ersten Vögel zu zwitschern begannen, waren sie endlich eingeschlafen. Traumlos, zumindest erinnerte sie sich an keinen, hatte sie die letzten Stunden verbracht. Sie war erst von wenigen Minuten aufgewacht und hatte neben sich gähnende Leere vorgefunden. Sie grinste und streckte sich nochmals ausgiebigst. Das Bett war eigentlich viel zu klein für zwei Personen. Jedoch hatte es den Vorteil, dass man die andere Person immer sehr nah bei sich hatte. Dies war jedoch auch ab und an ein Nachteil, gerade wenn es um das Strecken und Recken ging. So klein sie auch war, sie hatte es gerne, wenn sie genügend Bewegungsspielraum hatte. Megann sprang aus dem Bett, rieß das Fenster weit auf, griff nach der Haarbürste, fuhr sich ein paar mal durch das voll, rabenschwarze Haar und band es sich dann zusammen, um sich gründlich zu waschen. Das Wetter versprach einen herrlich angenehm, warmen Frühlingstag. Ideal für einen Tag im Freien. Vor ihrem Schrank stehend blickte sie grübelnd hinein. Von unten drang ein Ruf nach oben. "Meeeeeg?" Die Gerufene grinste und trat ans Fenster, auf die Gasse zu blicken. "Was gibts denn, Liz?" rief sie ihrer Freundin zu. "Kommst du runter und gehst mit mir zum See?" fragte Liz und hielt einen Korb hoch. Megann grinste und nickte. "Bin gleich da!" Liz lächelte nach oben und strich sich über den Rock des Kleides. Meg schnappte sich ein Kleid aus dem Schrank und schlüpfte hinein, legte einen Gürtel um und schob sich das kleine Gürtelmesser in die dafür vorgesehene Stelle, dann schlüßfte sie in weiche Lederschuhe und zupfte sich das Kleid noch zurecht bevor sie das Fenster schloss und dann aus ihrem Zimmer eilte. Kurz darauf kam sie nochmal ins Zimmer, nahm sich eine schmale Geldkatze, hängte sie sich an den Gürtel und zog die Türe wieder zu. Der Schlüssel wurde mehrfach herumgedreht und gut verstaut, bevor sie dann leichten Schrittes die Stufen nach unten huschte. Teil 13 Die Stadt war in Unruhe. Megann saß auf dem Mäuerchen in der Nähe ihres neuen Domizils, aß einen Apfel und lauschte den Gesprächsfetzen der Passanten. "Wenn ichs dir sage, 50 Tote hat es schon gegeben..." "Nein", antwortete die dickliche Frau, die zweifelsohne dem Adel angehörte und sicherlich bald einen guten Teil ihrer Geldbörse vermissen würde, schockiert. Mit Schmunzeln hatte Meg die rasche Bewegung des blonden Mannes registriert, der selbst von exquisiter Eleganz war und den Damen charmant zugelächelt hatte. Die pferdegesichtigere von beiden hatte verschämt hinter einem Fächer gekichert und Megann hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt ob so viel Dummheit. In den frühen Morgenstunden hatte Megann ihrem Gehilfen Cedric angewiesen einen Bogen um das Zwergenviertel zu machen. Sie selbst hatte sich in der Nacht das Vergnügen gegönnt mal ein wenig über die Dächer zu schlendern und etwas frische Luft und die ein oder andere Meldung aufzuschnappen. Die Wachen am Schloß wurden verstärkt und es war sehr viel Präsenz in und um das Zwergenviertel. Die Post nach Eisenschmiede musste über den Luftweg erledigt werden und das trieb die Preise und den Unmut der Händler und Bürger nach oben. Monster sollen in der Tiefenbahn sein, so hörte sie es munkeln. Nun, in Sturmwind gab es genug Monster und viele davon liefen auf zwei Beinen. Meg biss erneut vom Apfel ab. Sie war sich noch am eingewöhnen. Das Viertel war grün und eindeutig wohnten hier besser situierte Herrschaften. Wobei die Gassen und dunklen Ecken hier genauso viel Gesindel anlockten wie sonst in der Stadt, wenn man vom Kathedralenplatz absah. Die Wachpräsenz durch die ansässigen Orden war hier am höchsten und das schlug sich auch auf die Mieten nieder. Wer dort seinen Laden hatte oder eine Wohnung, der hatte wahrlich ausgesorgt. Freundlich nickte Meg einem Passanten zu, den sie von ihren Botengängen kannte. Der Mann lächelt freundlich zurück, lupfte seinen Hut und bekam kurz darauf von der Frau an seiner Seite einen giftigen Blick. Meg's Mundwinkel hoben sich amüsiert. Ihre Gedanken wanderten zu dem Treffen mit Liz und ihrem Mann. Liz hatte darauf bestanden nun endlich den Mann kennen zu lernen, der ihr einen Verlobungsring an den Finger gesteckt hatte. "Ey, Faulpelz, komm mal hoch" rief eine bekannte Stimme. Megann legte den Kopf in den Nacken und blickte an der Fassade des Fachwerkhauses nach oben. "Was gibt es?" "Frag nicht ... komm einfach", antwortete Fay mit einem funkeln in den Augen. Megann hopste von der Mauer, strich sich über den Hintern und ging dann leise pfeifend zum Eingang. Das Funkeln war vielversprechend gewesen ... Teil 14 Megann starrt gebannt in den Schrank und dreht sich seufzend um. "Ich hab nichts zum anziehen ...!" Ihr Gegenüber grinst sie mit diesem typischen Grinsen an und deutet auf sie. "Wegen mir kannst du so gehen ... aber dann hätte ich es umbenennen müssen ... und wenn ich es mir recht überlege, müsste ich dann wohl zu viel an die Zahnfee abdrücken ..." Der Rest geht in Murmeln unter als er ein Stück Stoff ins Gesicht gepfeffert bekommt. "Mach keine Späße! Dank deinen Ansprüchen muss ich jetzt zum Schneider gehen und mir was entsprechendes kaufen." Mit einem Seufzen greift sie nach ihrer Börse als ihr Handgelenk von einer starken männlichen Hand umfangen wird. "Bevor du das machst ... will ich eine nette Entschuldigung für den Knopf auf meinem Nasenrücken", raunt es ihr sanft ins Ohr. Teil 15 Im Büro war es warm und das obwohl das Fenster zum Innenhof offenstand, um ein wenig Luft rein zu lassen. Megann hatte sich die Haare hochgebunden und ihre Weste hing hinter der Türe am Hacken. Sie hörte Cedric durch die offene Türe im Lagerraum rumoren und vor sich hinstöhen. Es waren etliche Päckchen und Pakete zur Auslieferung heute. Megann hatte daher beschlossen den Zugkarren zu benutzen. Beziehungsweise würde Cedric den Zugkarren für die Verteilung anwenden und er bepackte ihn gerade unter Murren. "Stell dich nicht so an, dafür bekommst du einen kleinen Zuschlag auf dein Gehalt", rief sie rüber und es war kurz Ruhe bevor sie ihn wieder leise was murmeln hörte. Cedric war nun 17 Jahre alt und er hatte in den letzten Monaten einen ordentlichen Schub nach oben gemacht. Die paar Pickel die er noch hatte würden bald verschwinden und er wirklich zu einem sehr ansehnlichen Burschen geworden, der schon jetzt einige Frauenköpfe zum drehen brachte. Jedoch schien ihm das nicht zu Kopfe zu steigen und er war äußerst zuverlässig. Megann schätzte dies sehr und sein Gehalt war, wie seine Aufgaben, in den letzten Monaten immer ein wenig angestiegen. Schon länger war er nicht mehr nur ab und an beschäftigt und er nahm Megann viel von der Arbeit ab. Sie unterstrich den letzten Eintrag ins Geschäftsbuch und klappte es dann zu. Meg blickte sich in ihrem kleinen Büro um und lächelte. Das Geschäft lief gut in allen Belangen und sie war verlobt ... alles lief derzeit wirklich hervorragend. In zwei Tagen hatte sie Geburtstag und Fay hatte ihr einen Tag voller Überraschungen versprochen. Sie war jetzt schon gespannt. Summend erhob sie sich und schloß das Geschäftsbuch weg. Dann nahm sie die Geldkassette an sich und begab sich damit nach draussen in den kühleren Lagerraum. "Cedric, ich bring das zur Bank und dann werde ich noch ein paar Briefe ausliefern. Bitte schließ alles ab und wenn du die Pakete ausgeliefert hast, dann mach dir einen schönen Abend" mit den Worten drückte sie ihm einen kleinen Geldsack in die Hand und zwinkerte dem jungen Mann zu. "J..jawohl, Ma'am!" meinte er und Megann drehte sich auf den Fersen um und ging beschwingt nach draussen. Der Geruch der Altstadt begrüßte sie wie eine Mauer. Unbeeindruckt schlängelte sie sich durch die vollen Gassen und machte sich auf den Weg zur Bank im Zwergendistrikt. Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Fraternitas Lucis